creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Creature Under Your Bed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Creature Under Your Bed/What's the worst creepypasta you've read? page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:46, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Blogs Hey, Just wanted to drop by and give you a quick heads up about the multiple blogs you've posted. While not a direct violation of any rules of the site, rapidly posting extremely short blogs can be seen as a lapse in site etiquette, since they can eat up the blog board on the front page and hide other member's posts. A good rule of thumb with blogs is to take a few days between them and see how much engagement you're receiving from the community. Also, the individual blogs you've posted could all be rolled up into one post, saving readers from having to click through multiple uploads. This will give your questions and comments better exposure and share the limited space a bit more graciously as well. For short comments and questions, I'd suggest you check out the forums. There are sub-pages there for just about anything you could ever want to talk about, as well as one for just random thoughts as well. You're doing awesome, so please don't take this as a reprimand. It's nice to see new folks actively posting. Just try and pump the breaks a bit on the rapid-fire blogging. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please don't hesitate to reach out to me or any of the site staff. Respectfully, --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 06:21, April 21, 2019 (UTC) There were numerous punctuation, wording, and story issues which resulted in your post not meeting our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:33, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Notice Please be more careful with your edits. Most of your changes here were unnecessary stylistic changes rather than useful grammar and spelling corrections. While we appreciate when users show interest in cleaning up stories that have been marked for review, such edits still must be limited to fixing up grammar, formatting, etc., rather than, for example, switching out "curiously" for "strangely" because you like the latter better. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 08:03, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Editing https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User:The_Creature_Under_Your_Bed?action=history Please refrain from making edits like this in the future. Edits like this accomplish nothing and continuing to make pointless edits in the future will be considered Pointsgaming. Thank you. ClericofMadness (talk) 12:12, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Jokes on you, my bed has no gap �� 9001Ping (talk) 20:30, September 14, 2019 (UTC)